


Longing

by Meemee_soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meemee_soldier/pseuds/Meemee_soldier
Summary: The reader and Bucky have some fun, and try something different





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Super Soldiers: Reloaded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486210) by [WandaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaLannister/pseuds/WandaLannister). 



It was after a mission, me and Bucky were both very dirty, bruises all over our bodies. We went to our room straight after arrival, to take a shower. We were both so tired, and originally the plan was that we'd go to bed as soon as we can, but we haven't been together, just us two, for so long. I could see it on his face, I could see what he was thinking as soon as I got out of the shower.

I only had a towel wrapped around me, my hair was still wet, and there was he, sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of burgundy boxers, leaning forward, looking at me up and down, measuring me with his eyes, as he bit his lower lip, and ran a hand threw his slightly wet hair. And at that moment I knew, that we weren't going to get a lot of sleep tonight.

With a wide smile I walked towards him, slowly, seductively moving my hips, in a way that I knew was going to drive him crazy. I could see his metal hand clench up into a fist, his breathing getting heavier with every step I took. As soon as I got close enough, he quickly pulled me close, the sudden movement made me drop my towel, and my completely bare body was closely pressed up against his, and his lips came crashing down on mine, his hands running all over me, as we kissed. I pushed him down onto his back, my hand running through his beautiful, chocolate brown hair, I knelt above him, my knees closing tight at his hips. He was still wearing his boxers, but I could feel his erected length thought it. I pulled away from the kiss, sitting up. His hand were holding my waist as I was grinding, feeling his member against my clit, which made me moan a little bit. And we kissed again, his tongue dancing with mine, as we sat up. 

“I missed you so much, you know that?” he said between two kisses, holding my butt, to pull me even closer to him.

“I know” I said.

Before, we have talked about trying different, and new things, and there has been this one thing on my mind for a very long time now, but I never knew if it was a good idea, or a terrible one. I have learnt the words, all ten of them in Russian, I knew what they'd do to him, but in a weird way I always thought about it as a turn on.

“Longing” I said between two kisses, and I could feel him stop for a second, but he acted like he didn't hear, and started moving down my neck, placing soft, open mouthed kisses as he went.

“Rusted” I said, this time louder, and I could feel him tensing up a little bit. His grasp got tighter around my waist as he started moving closer to my breasts, slightly biting the skin, just enough so that the pain felt good, just enough that it'd leave a little mark.

“Seven…teen” I moaned, as he started sucking, hard on my nipple, his hands still kneading my bottom, grinding on him, and his member got more, and more erect, with every movement.

“Daybreak” I said, struggling to speak. At this moment he stopped everything, and spun me around pushing me down onto the sheets, looking straight into my eyes, growling, his hair was getting wet from sweat, and he pulled me into a kiss, this time more aggressive, with more passion. His flesh hand grasping my hair at the roots, his bionic hand slowly starting to move south, and finally arriving at its destination. The cold metal felt absolutely amazing, as he started drawing circles around my bundle of nerves, making me shiver, and moan against his lips.

“F…furnace” I basically whispered, as he put two fingers inside me, without any warning.

“What do you want?” He asked angrily. “Why are you doing this, what do you want?” He growled against my neck as he started moving his fingers, hitting that special spot that made me tremble, and he looked up at me, smirking. I bit my lips, and threw my head back, trying not to show him how good it felt.

“Nine” I said, almost screaming from pleasure, I was so close to coming. And Bucky stopped. He stopped everything, he pulled his fingers out of me and put them in his mouth, sucking at them, licking them, while keeping eye contact. Then he suddenly came close, he kissed me, and I could taste myself, as our tongues touched. He started placing kisses along my neck, moving downward, on my breasts, and on my stomach. His hands stroking the inside of my thighs. He pulled my legs up on his shoulders, spreading my legs.

“Benign” I moaned, as he started sucking on my clit, his grasp on my thighs tightened, as I held his hair, arching my back from pleasure, moving my hips, guiding his mouth. His tongue moving along my folds, making me feel so good.

“Home..coming” I screamed, not caring anymore if anyone heard us, he pulled away, basically ripping his boxers off, giving me a full review of what was going to be inside me, shortly. He pulled me up, sitting me on his lap, my legs wrapped around him, kissing me, and as our tongues were dancing, I could feel his tip teasing my entrance.

“One” I said, loud and clear, as he thrust into me, laying me down on my back, Bucky holding my waist, his knees tight around me, I could feel him fill me up completely, as he pushed into me fully, before pulling out almost completely, and suddenly thrusting in again. 

“Fuck!” He roared. The sound of flesh against flesh turned me on even more, Bucky growling, as he threw his head back. He sat a fast and steady pace, cupping my breasts, pinching my nipples. He leaned down licking and sucking on the skin at my neck, as his metal hand crept down between my legs, where we were connected, stroking my most sensitive spot. I was so close to my peak, I could feel it rushing towards me like a fast train. Bucky rubbing and pinching at my clit faster and faster.

“Freight…” The word got caught in my mouth, as I reached my climax, him coming right after me, feeling him fill me up with his seeds completely, still moving to prolong the heap of pleasure for both of us. He collapsed onto me, slipping out of me, leaving me feeling cold and empty. He lay next to me.

As he kissed me lazily I could feel him smiling.

“What were you doing? You knew what those words would do to me.” He said pulling away, smirking.

“I thought we could try something new.” I smiled, kissing his cheek, falling asleep in his arms, he was stroking my hair, placing soft kisses along my neck, rocking me into a peaceful dream.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so please be generous  
> I'm open for suggestions for further chapters


End file.
